


Something meaty for the main course

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Series: Command me to be well [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Blasphemy, Catholic Character, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Forgiveness, If I wasn't going to hell before I most certainly am now, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Fallbrook, Priest Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: Max and Asher have a conversation about religion. It gets a little out of hand, as things do.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Command me to be well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Something meaty for the main course

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am not a Catholic. Forgive me for any misinterpretations of that faith.  
> 2\. I am not normally a smut writer, so forgive me my transgressions.  
> 

The Captain knocks on the edge of his door, and Max looks up from his desk.

"Hello, Captain. How may I be of service?"

The Captain - _"call me Asher, it won't kill you"_ \- tips his head and walks into the room, closing the door behind him. "I actually wanted to ask you a bit more about OSI. I belonged to a much different faith back on Earth and OSI admittedly puzzles the hell of out me."

"Oh?" Now Max is intrigued. He's seen the necklace that Asher occasionally touches, a small cross that rests against his collarbone, but he had somehow kept his curiosity restrained. "What faith is that?"

"I was raised Christian. Catholic, specifically," Asher replies. "It's not around much anymore, but there are definitely some similarities between it and Philosophism. Not a lot, but a few."

Max feels himself start to frown at the mention of Philosophism, but he can't help but be curious. History is important to advancement, so not to repeat ourselves. "Please, sit. I'd be more than happy to discuss my faith with you and compare it to your own."

Asher does, although he shifts to a more open posture than Max, long legs spread out beside the table. It takes supreme effort for Max to keep his eyes up on Asher's face and not following the line of those thighs.

"So...are there any similarities between your faith and OSI?"

Asher nods. "God created the world according to His wishes, and He has a particular Path laid out for each of us to follow. He supposedly does not give us more than we can handle, and those faithful to Him who lead a virtuous life, following His plan and keeping the faith, are welcomed by Him in the afterlife. We also have confession booths to speak to pastors and cleanse ourselves."

"I see," Max takes notes as Asher speaks. "He stepped back?"

"Not exactly," Asher replies. "This is where they diverge. We have a personal relationship with Him. We pray and hope that He hears us, helps us in our struggles or at least gives us the strength to see them through."

Something that Asher said earlier pokes at Max. "Raised, not practising? You disagree with it."

"Well, according to many Catholics, there is a very cruel afterlife waiting for me because of who I love," Asher shrugs. "So it was the foundation of a lot of my morals and relationships to the world around me, but the Almighty and I have a bit of a tense relationship."

That was, at least, something that OSI didn't disagree with. "And how does your faith view science?"

Asher laughs. "Completely against it. There was this idea that as science evolved, it opposed the stories that were told by the Church of how God created the World. It was seen as an attack rather than an explanation of it."

Max frowns deeper. "That makes no sense."

"For instance -" Asher explains, "According to the Catholic Church, God created the world in seven days and that it was created about...five thousand years ago, give or take. Science started to find that the world was older than that, and that there were creatures once roaming the world that the Bible did not account for. The Church got _very_ angry and tried to suppress anything that undermined their authority."

Ah. The church as the authority. Max remembers that from his history lessons of Earth. "I see. A shame that they did not see that science was simply a way of exploring your God's work."

"Yup. It also has a more egalitarian approach than I think yours does. We are all equal in the eyes of God, as long as you believe and do not commit cardinal sins."

Max frowns. "That definitely does against OSI teachings."

"How so?" 

Asher leans on the table, leaning a little closer. Max can see the flecks of green in his silver eyes, and it takes a bit of effort to focus away from that. "Scientism believes in survival of the fittest. The weak will perish, and the strong survive."

"And everyone fits into those roles from birth?" Asher asks. "And going against the Plan goes against the tenets of Scientism as a whole?"

Max nods. "Precisely."

Asher chuckles. "You and Pastor Vael would have gotten into quite the arguments."

Max chuckles. "I imagine."

They go quiet for a moment, and Max asks, "You have heard me quote scripture of the OSI. May I ask for some of yours?"

Asher nods and recites carefully. "Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted. Blessed are the meek, for they will inherit the earth. Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they will be filled."

Max swallows. As much as he does not believe those words (they go against everything he had just said)...he hears the power in them. Asher has a voice for these things - steady and caring, a teacher with a hand on your shoulder speaking directly to you, heart to heart.

Asher looks at him. "More?"

Max nods, a little breathless. 

Asher's eyes narrow, studying him for a moment, and Max curses for a moment for the man's perceptiveness. 

Then Asher begins again, hands clasping in front of his chest. His head does not tilt down to pray, nor do his eyes look up to the sky in search of answers. Instead, they level straight at Max - staring into his heart. "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His Name's sake."

Max feels almost unclean. This is a personal connection to a deity, to something you truly believe in, and these words are levelled at him. It makes him feel...powerful. Wrong, but powerful.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me;"

Asher's eyes flick down towards Max's lap, "thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me."

That is too obvious to be a mistake. Max swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Then Asher rises and steps over towards Max. He towers over the man, and Max is deeply grateful for the looseness of his cassock. Asher smiles brighter, fondness and sharpness both. He leans forward, hand planted on the table next to Max's notes, and his head close to Max's ear. 

"More? Perhaps something more...inspired by the Church than from it?"

There's an out here. Max can hear it. If Max says no, Asher will leave it at that and leave, and they can never speak of this again. 

But Max is curious by nature, and his...violent enthusiasm refuses to let this go.

"Please."

Asher chuckles softly. "That was all you had to say."

He draws back to look Max in the eye. Asher's pupils are blown, so clearly it isn't just him. He hums softly, voice a little high but steady.

" _To keep my God on my side,  
He demands a sacrifice."_

_"Something meaty for the main course_  
_That's a fine looking high horse what you've got in your stable._  
_We've a lot of **starving** faithful."_

Asher practically snarls the word starving and he licks his lips. Max feels something in him twist in anticipation, especially as Asher lowers a hand and taps Max's knees in a silent request to spread. He complies without a word, and is rewarded with the sight of Asher sinking between them. Asher gently shifts the cassock aside, thumb resting on the bulge in Max's trousers. It makes the vicar swear.

All the while, Asher croons,

" _That looks tasty, that looks plenty,_  
_This is hungry work."_

Asher leans down and presses his mouth to the bulge in an openmouthed kiss. Max groans with pleasure, and hisses softly, "Keep going."

He has to know how this ends.

Asher smiles, and punctuates each line with a kiss.

_"Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies,_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife."_

Max feels his knife most certainly sharpens further under the captain's attention. His hands slide up into the captain's hair, one hand gently stroking the man's jawbone. 

_"Offer me that deathless death,_  
_Oh, Good God, let me give you my life.  
"Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies,  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife.  
Offer me that deathless death,  
Oh, Good God, let me give you my life."  
_

Each kiss has gotten sloppier and sloppier, and by the repeated chorus, Asher has slightly sped up, almost trying to hurry through the words. Finally, with that last note, Max can't keep himself still any further. He grabs at his belt, frantically undoing it and throwing it to the side, while Asher handles the buttons and lifts Max up to get his trousers down. It's a mess - the belt almost whips Asher in the face and Max is almost undone by Asher's show of strength - but finally, Max's trousers are to his knees, his underwear along with it, and Asher swallows him down like a starving man.

Max's fingers curl in his hair, keeping Asher pressed to him. Asher hollows his cheeks and sucks, bobbing his head. His broad hands spread across Max's hips, holding him in place, and Max groans, half desire and half annoyance.

"Law, please, Asher, let me-" He is so desperate that he can barely get the words out, but Asher obliges. His hands let go, falling to Max's thighs, and his head motions still.

**Yes.**

Max's fingers curl tight in Asher's hair and his hips snap up into that hungry mouth. He snarls out a curse, chasing the peak that Asher has been shamelessly dragging him towards. To the Captain's credit, the man swallows him with ease, breathing through his nose, eyes watering and spit running down his chin. All the while, those grey eyes watch him. There is hunger in them, urging him along, and with that visual, it does not take long for Max to groan out Asher's name and spill into the man's eager throat. It takes a moment for him to pull back, and when he finally does, Asher gasps, taking a full breath. 

And licks the last drop off of Max's cock. The vicar shudders and Asher grins.

Max finally gets his words together. "And are you my sacrifice then, Captain? For me to feast upon in return?"

Asher's eyes go wide and he nods eagerly, desire outpacing dignity. 

"Then let me worship _you_."


End file.
